


Late Night Visitor

by Biscuits_an_Gravy



Category: Naruto
Genre: An orgin story for my favorite ship in my previous work, Angst, Another one bites the dust, Drama, Fluff, I wrote this instead of cleaning my house.., If you adore this paiir like I do click away, M/M, Romance, Seriously...theres some lemon, lots of pinning, orgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuits_an_Gravy/pseuds/Biscuits_an_Gravy
Summary: Iruka was a man of passion.  However, his love was a secret for the ages. Join Me as we take as troll threw memory lane and discover how Iruka developed his feeling of love for Kakashi Hatake.





	1. Don't Cry

Iruka was always the loner in class; also known as the trouble maker, the class clown. After his parents passing, he couldn’t find a way to fit in again. Though to be honest, he wanted the attention of others to feel as if his presence made a difference. It was in amidst one of the many shenanigans that he came across a boy that made him felt more seen than the stars on a dark night.  
It was dark and cloudy night when Iruka found himself in a snag. Earlier that day, he got the bright idea to plant a smoke bomb trap in the training field in the forest. He just knew this was going to be the prank of all pranks he had ever pulled. This one was going to make him a legend amongst his young class of soon to be a ninja. However, the young naïve boy failed to think ahead, thus finding himself lost in the dark thicket of the forest.

Iruka couldn’t quite remember if he had turned left or right after that one shrub. But Iruka was determined and young. So, about an hour later, he was ready to call it quits and yell for help when he came across an open space. Surely, he figured, this was the spot he had been searching for all night. As he passes threw the last of the dense thicket, he finally broke way into a large flat clearing. Eerily all around him, the sounds of the forest; the crickets, minor bugs, and various birds – grew quiet as his feet scuff the ground in the clearing. A shiver runs down Iruka’s back as he takes in the dark shadows of the trees surrounding the space.

Maybe this wasn’t the right clearing. He begins to doubt. Slowly he looks around the clearing trying desperately to get ahold of his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eyes, a dash of white comes barreling threw the trees. Iruka shouts in surprise, his arms raised to defend himself against the mystery threat. A small form rolls across the ground before him. Above the moon finally makes a break from the dense clouds shredding some light into the clearing.

Iruka watches, memorized as a white-haired boy stood up before him. The kid had a look of defiance in him that Iruka instantly recognized. After all, it was the same mischief look he had right before he pulled an awesome prank. The kid stares him down for a long minute. Iruka by this point was too dumbstruck to say anything of use.  
From the trees, a voice screams, “You better run you brat! When I find you, you’ll be lucky to walk!”  
A look of pure terror floods the kids face before Iruka. Without a moment’s hesitation, Iruka grabs the boy’s clammy hands and rushes him off into the thicket. Long gnarly branches and sharp thorns rip away at the children as they run from the scary voice echoing in the night. Iruka manages to find a hollow trunk big enough to fit them both. He quickly shoves the smaller kid in before crawling in and cowering in the dirty tree trunk.

Moments pass as the two try to control their ragged breathing. Fear kept their lips tight and their ears sharp. Soon the angry voice grows louder until it felt like the person was right on top of them. Iruka feels a soft hand press into his mouth. When he looks down through the small shiver of light, he sees the boy covering his own as well. For the briefest of moments, they hold their collective breath.

There’s a loud scuffle followed by some grunting. Soon the voice carries away as it screams and hollers for someone named Kakashi. Once the danger seemed far enough away, the two let out their held breath with a sigh of relief. The two proceed to crawl out the hollowed tree trunk and into the moon lite forest.

“That was a close call,” Iruka says with a sheepish shrug while dusting the dirt from his close.

“I didn’t need your help, okay!” seethes the bratty white-haired kid.  
Iruka rolls his eyes. “Yeah, O-kay.”

The brat huffs as he crosses his arms across his chest.  
“Whatever, I’m out of here.” The kids snap.

Iruka watches with amusement as the kid goes to walk off but stops as the moonlight comes up short toward the thicker part of the dense forest.

“What’s wrong, are you scaaaarrreeedddd.” Iruka teases with a snicker.  
The kid’s spine straightens even as he quivers with fright.

“No!” He shouts, back still facing Iruka, “I just. Don’t want to get lost.”

Iruka snorts with laughter before joining the kid. “Whatever you say.”  
He pats the kid on the back roughly before leading him through the forest. Hours later, exhausted and fussing, the two finally make it back to the outskirts of the village. 

“Jesus, your annoying!” groans Iruka.  
The two were dirty and sore from their long trek — the bratty kid he had saved still found in himself to be ungrateful.

“We would have been home a lot sooner if you had just listened in the first place!” The white-haired boy argued.  
Iruka finally hit the apex of his tolerance and snapped. He swiveled around and grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt. He pulls the frightened kid up to his nose before narrowing his eyes.

“So, help me, god, if you don’t shut it. I’ll shut it for you!” Iruka growls.  
To Iruka’s immense horror, the boy’s eyes grow large with unushered tears. He jerks from Iruka’s grasp while sniffling miserably.

“I didn’t ask for your help.” The boy cries as he wipes away at his eyes.  
Feeling about three inches high, Iruka sighs. The night had been long and stressful for them both. And although he didn’t know who this kid was, he knew the boy needed help. Regardless the boy would never admit it or not.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Iruka mutters as he rubs at his arms nervously.

“What’s your name anyways,” Iruka asks with a soft voice.

“Kakashi.” The kid mutters as he dries up the last of his sniffles.  
Iruka rubs Kakashi’s white head affectionately, a small warm smile lighting his face.

“Well Kakashi, would you like to sleepover at my place tonight?” Iruka inquires.  
Iruka watches with amusement as the smaller kid looks up to him in utter disbelief.

“What about your parents?” Kakashi asks innocently.  
Iruka flinches a bit at the request but squares away from his young shoulders.

“It’s okay; I live by myself. So, what do you say? I have ramen!” he tempts with a wiggle of his brow.  
Kakashi smiles brilliantly leaving Iruka slightly stunned.

“Sure!” He replies happily.

Tired but full of new-found energy the two kids make it back to Iruka lonely home. That night Iruka discovers the kid named Kakashi was younger than him by two years. He also found that Kakashi’s father was the legendary White Fang. Although what no one knew was that the White Fang was a notorious drunk, who often beat Kakashi in a fit of rage. Iruka at once felt protective and worried over this strange kid. The kid was smart as a whip and thought Iruka was the coolest thing since sliced cheese. That night when Iruka finally passed out, he had never felt more needed in his life.

The next day came to a shock to Iruka when he discovered Kakashi gone. All that remained the young boy’s presence was a note that thanked him for his kindness. Iruka at once felt sad and torn. Every night after that one time he left his window unlocked for an unlikely visitor. Years would pass, and Iruka would eventually become aware of everything that was Kakashi Hatake. Everything from the death of the bastard that sires him to the sad funeral of his dearly departed comrade. Iruka had present if not in the background of all the events that had to revolve around Kakashi. Eventually, the small kid he had once known would become a notorious ninja around the village. As the years progressed, Iruka started to feel almost emotionally attached to the white-haired ninja.  
By the time they ran into each other, they’re on the edge of adulthood — the very prime of Iruka and Kakashi’s pubescent youth.

It had been a hell of a mission for Iruka. He had managed to get out of it one piece if not a heavy mind. The dust had settled about his team’s discretions, but it still left a sour feeling in Iruka. Although to be frank, he found himself wanting to be less and less involved out in the field these days. Not for lack of feistiness or overall eagerness, he just often found himself at odds with the various captains. Although as he drags his weary form to his home, he determines that he must have a better purpose elsewhere.

Iruka’s small home had changed as he grew older. Where once lived in a small efficiency apartment as a child, he now resided in a fully furnished apartment. Although he resented the fieldwork, he did love the money it brought in to his humble home. Iruka manages to make through the threshold of his apartment before collapsing into his couch from exhaustion. Later that night Iruka is rudely awoken to a loud banging at his door.  
That’s strange, Iruka thought as he pulls himself up form the comfy couch. When did I pull a blanket over myself, he wanders? The man groans as all his aches and pains come to life. He finally makes it the reverberating door and swiftly opens it with a menacing glare.

“The hell is so important, Mizuki!” Iruka growls as his closest friend steps back sheepishly.

“Jesus Iruka,” The blue-haired man snorts, “Your looking rough,” He notes with disapproval.  
Iruka clicks his teeth shut as he draws himself back. Leave it to Mizuki to point out Iruka’s shortcomings or appearance for that matter.

“What do you want Mizuki.” Iruka sighs.  
Mizuki eyes Iruka slowly before softly pushing the young man back into his home. Confused Iruka stumbles back as Mizuki pushes his way into Iruka’s home.  
Mizuki takes a comprehensive eye view of the home before sucking the air between his teeth.

“you know I pegged you more of a green tone colored guy,” Mizuki comments with amusement.  
Iruka slams his door shut and promptly turns to toward the kitchen. If he was going to deal with the insufferable man, he might as well have a cup of coffee although Iruka was unsure what Mizuki had meant by his words.

“What the hell do you want,” Iruka growls as he starts his brew.  
Mizuki tisk his teeth as he leans against the adjacent counter.

“You’re in a foul mood,” Mizuki notes.  
Iruka cuts a sharp look to Mizuki before sighing wearily.

“We just got back from our mission. How the hell are you so...” Iruka trails off as his coffee machine beeps.

“What so vibrant and full of life?!” Mizuki boast. The man dares to flourish it all with a sickening smile.

Iruka pays I all no mind as he pours his cup of coffee and sips it. The moment the liquid gold hits his tongue, all his stress melts away.  
From the corner of his eyes, Mizuki rolls his eyes.

“From that reaction, you’d think you were sucking someone’s cock.” Mizuki teases.  
Iruka promptly spews his coffee out in shock. However, as his cheeks redden in shame, he couldn’t help but think of Kakashi. Misaki’s laughter pulls him from thought as the man doubles over in a fit.

“Jesus,” Mizuki huffs, “Your reaction is priceless.”

“Get out!” Iruka bellows.

Mizuki straightens up and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Now, now don’t get your panties in a wad. I came here for a reason.”

“Then get on with it,” Iruka says through clenched teeth.

“We’re going out tonight. You should come.”

Silence enveloped the kitchen as the light-hearted mood grows heavy. Iruka was still at odds with himself about their last mission. Although silently, he chaste himself for being so self-centered. He and Mizuki were childhood friends and often did tasks together. However, were Iruka was passionate and loud, Mizuki was often entirely and drawn in. Perhaps at the end of the day, a night out with Mizuki and their mutual friends wouldn’t be so bad. If not for Iruka’s sense of relief, then he could try to be there to support his closest friend silently.

“yeah,” Iruka finally caves. “Sure, why not.”  
He attempts to smile but falters as Mizuki face lights up.

“Awesome! We’ll swing by in about an hour.” Mizuki waves before leaving as swiftly as he had entered.  
Iruka tries another sip of his delicious coffee before resigning himself to get ready for the night. It might not be all bad Iruka assures himself. You could run into Kakashi; his heart thumped a little harder at the thought. Immediately he’s flooded once more with shame. Although admittedly he couldn’t quite say why he was so ashamed in the first place.

An hour later, on the dot, Iruka was lost in thick night crawl of Konoha. Mizuki and their friends were as loud and robust as they have always been. This night Iruka found himself distracted by the various lights of the many bars around them. Each place they passed had people barely clothed stumbling out in a stupor followed by heavy bass music. Iruka couldn’t help but cringe as the loud music from each joint covered up the retching noise of various people in the alleyways. His friends, however, seemed to find pure excitement in one establishment that had blaring red lights above its doors.

“This is it, boys!” Hollers Mizuki.

Crowed together the group of young shinobi push their way amongst the crowd of people and enter the glowing red bar. The moment the large metal doors swung upon Iruka was hit full force with the stench of hot, sweaty bodies and pure alcohol. Against his better judgment, Iruka continued to follow his friends. Loud music blaring music and low lights eventually got the better of Iruka who quickly became disoriented in the large room of bodies. Someone pushes past him in a hurry causing Iruka to turn away for a moment from his friends. When he straightens himself, he realizes he has been left behind in the middle of the dance floor. Iruka heart thuds faster as panic tries to seep its way through his mind. He looks to his left then his right, trying desperately to find his friends. Then just as he was about to hyperventilate, a pair of warm hands circle his waist.

“Relax,” A familiar voice purrs in his ear.

Startled, Iruka jerks away but is quickly restrained by the mysterious hands. The hands pull him back into a firm chest before pushing his hips from side to side. Faintly Iruka could fill the impression of someone’s dick on his backside. Iruka was at once both intrigued and insulted. If Iruka had been a better Ninja, he probably could have broken from the strangers hold. Or at the very least he could have withdrawn his kunai and threaten the mystery person. That is if Iruka had been smart enough to take one with him that night.

“Come on. Dance with me.” The voice pleads in Iruka’s ear.

Something in the voice struck Iruka as oddly familiar. As if he had known the voice his entire life. He couldn’t quite picture the person behind the voice. Instinctively Iruka knew that this person meant him no harm. If anything, Iruka felt embarrassed, after all, it was shameful for two guys to be together let alone dance together.

“Come on,” The voice persisted. 

The hands at Iruka’s waist began pushing him from side to side with the music. “Just relax and follow my lead.”  
Iruka could feel his head shake no, but his hips had picked up the swing of the movement. The unknown person chuckles in Iruka’s ear. Iruka got the faint impression of lips skimming up the back of his neck. Shivers of lust cascade through Iruka. At that moment, he became torn in two. He desired the moment to continue onward while simultaneously wishing it would stop. He wanted his body wouldn’t react so violently to the touché of a man. He wished he hadn’t gotten split from his crew. More importantly, he wanted this moment would never end.

“No one but me can see you,” The voice purred. “So just let go and let me take you.”

Iruka heavily gulps as he looks around. Enough, no one was looking at the odd pair. To Iruka’s slight amusement, everyone was either drunk or lost in their respective partner to care. Plus, the dance floor was thick with sweaty bodies. Iruka had the perfect cover amid the blurring bodies.  
Iruka lets out his long, held breath before finally giving in to his desire. His leaden arms become nimble, his feet become light, and his hips become lethal as he grinds to the beat of the music. Then for what seemed like an eternity, Iruka dances with a stranger. He never once turned around for fear of breaking the illusion; at this moment, he was just another civilian — one who held no fear of being judged for his sexual preference.

The bass beats loud to the sound of Iruka’s heart. Together the estrange pair twirl from one end of the dance floor to the next. Each song was blending seemingly into the future as they moved as one. Eventually, Iruka was sweating profusely and becoming turned on as the strangers cocked press evermore into his backside. It finally behooved Iruka to try to twist around. If any anything, he was profoundly curious to know who would be so bold as to dance with him.  
In one swift movement, Iruka pivots on heels as he turns around. Spikey silver hair fills his vision as an amused black eye stare at him. Kakashi Hakate stood before Iruka with a smug grin pressed into his face mask. Startled Iruka couldn’t help but tumble back into the nearest couple. Someone pushes him away as another hollers hey. It was almost as if the world had tilted for Iruka. Shame filled his gut as the heat rose to his merry cheeks. He stumbles again to the side, nearly going down to the floor. However, a stern hand keeps him upright before pulling him near.

“You have the cutest reactions.” Kakashi mouths out. 

The music surrounding them was near deafening, yet Iruka could have sworn he heard every syllable.  
Iruka was confused, turned, and disoriented. As Kakashi pulls Iruka into his arms, Iruka felt no need to disengage. He did, however, find that the passion burning Kakashi’s one eye was finally too much to bear. Iruka eyes downcast to the man’s, who was pressed up against his own.  
The music switched to a slower bass beat, causing the surrounding dance partners to grind a little harder. Iruka feels Kakashi’s hands tighten at his waist as Iruka’s hands lay lamely at Kakashi’s shoulders. Suddenly one of those soft hands of Kakashi’s yank his chin up.  
Iruka looks up in awe as Kakashi’s handsome face fills his vision. Kakashi leans forward and whispers in his ear, “Cat got your tongue?”  
Iruka could feel his head shake yes. There’s a soft chuckle in his ear that sends spikes of pleasure to Iruka’s cock. Immediately it begins to stiffen thus pressing into the thigh of Kakashi. Out of reflex, Iruka attempts to jerk away. Kakashi firm grip keeps Iruka planted and urges him to push harder.  
Iruka is beyond stun by their close encounter. Internally he as at war with himself. On the one hand, this had been the very thing he secretly lusted after. Maybe not per se with Kakashi but with just guys in general. It was a little secret that he relished in now and then but to be out in the open with it terrified him. He heard of men hanging for showing such a display in public in some villages. More so he had heard rumors of ninja squads hunting people like them down for sheer sport because they despised such encounters.

As Kakashi swayed back and forth with him, Iruka couldn’t help but feel thrilled mainly because he got to share this experience with someone he always cherished from afar. A sliver of doubt echoes in his mind; Are you sure he’s not just luring you into a trap? Iruka shudders, thinking of all the horror tales he heard through the grapevine.

“Met me in the ally way outback,” Kakashi whispers suddenly pulling Iruka from his mind tailspin.

Iruka watches with disappointment as Kakashi pulls away and disappears into the crowd. The void created in the space of their bodies makes Iruka’s heartache in despair. Should he trust the shadowy figure of the notorious copy ninja? Or should Iruka listen to his head filled with caution and worry?  
Iruka’s heart shudders violently as his cock strains against his fly. One way or another, Iruka knew he needed to release his tension soon.


	2. Hypnotized

Iruka was astounded by Kakashi's brave but troubling words. Even as fear filled his belly, he still found his feet inching him to the main doors. Bodies pressed at him from every side, their sweaty persons swaying to the beat of the loud music overhead. Frankly, it was all a blur for Iruka, especially as his dick overrode any thought of caution or reason. Even as he struggled to push through the crowd, the feeling of Kakashi's lips at his ear urges him forward. Fatigue from his extended mission still ate away, ate at the back of his mind, reminding him this might not be the best of ideas.  
From across the floor up on the balcony, his closest friend notes his current struggle in the sea of sweaty bodies. Mizuki smirks to himself before vanishing from sight. After all, he had been secretly pinning after Iruka for years in the shadows. Waiting for the day, Iruka showed his true colors. Mizuki knew after witnessing Iruka's stint with Kakashi on the dance floor, now was the time to make his move. Especially after feeling lust roll-off Iruka in waves as he grinds into the dick of a man for over an hour.

Iruka finally makes it out of the dance floor. Sweat pours from his face as he gulps for air while he braces himself over his knees. Almost there, his mind whispers. His dick re-stiffens as Kakashi pops into his mind. One deep breath later, Iruka's pushing the heavy metal doors open into the night. A rush of fresh air hits him like a ton of bricks. This is it, his mind urged. This is what you've always wanted; it reminds him as his dick strains painfully against his fly. To the right of him, over the loud bass of the club, Iruka hears the clanking of metal trash cans. Iruka doesn't even stop to think of danger. He merely follows his feet.   
He rounds the long corner, his heart pumping loudly in his ears. His hand wipes away the perspiration coating his hands, down the side of pants. As he comes into the ally way, he's shocked to see Mizuki standing tall with a proud smirk.

"Not whom you were expecting?" Mizuki taunts.  
Iruka gulps and feels his feet brace him for what's to come.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Iruka said, a feeling of uneasiness nearly consuming him.  
Mizuki chuckles before slowly walking toward Iruka.

"Odd to find you outside the club so early. We just got here." Mizuki mused out loud with the tilt of a voice not nearly as amused.  
Iruka laughs, his nerve shot, as he scratches at his old faded scar.

"Are you kidding? Its hotter than hell in there." Iruka tries to play it off.

"Is that right, "Mizuki cocks his head o the side, "By the way you rushed out, one would assume you were about to meet someone." 

By now, Mizuki had made it to Iruka. He stands toe to toe with the shorter man, looking down his long slender nose. Iruka can only look away in shame, frozen to the spot by the fear that was eating away at the back of his mind.

"Mizuki, what's wrong with you," Iruka mutters as he goes to turn away.

Mizuki grabs the smaller man by the shoulder and yanks him back around. Iruka, shocked by the aggressive manner, stumbles back. Mizuki doesn't let him recover and instead crowds him to the nearest wall where he cages the blushing man in his arms.

"Look at me, Iruka," Mizuki demands.

Iruka finally snaps out of the fear clouding his judgment. He glares up at the taller man pushing harshly at his chest; Although much to his surprise, the firm chest beneath his fingers wouldn't budge so easy. Mizuki chuckles before quickly pinning Iruka's hands to the wall behind him.

"Let me go, Mizuki. This isn't funny!" Iruka shouts as anger builds in his chest.

"Oh, trust me," Mizuki grins like the devil. "I'm all serious tonight." 

Mizuki's head swoops down and frantically catches Iruka's lips in a hot kiss. Iruka can only mumble his surprise as Mizuki invades his mouth from a slight gasp by Iruka. Mizuki's hot tongue quickly dominates Iruka's mouth, discovering the silky pleasure in the depths of his warm, eager mouth. By the time Mizuki pulls up for air, he smiles to himself as Iruka sags in his hold while gasping for air. Much to Mizuki's pleasure, Iruka was flushed red in what he naturally assumed was passion.  
Mizuki presses into Iruka, leaning his head toward the man's ear.

"I've always wondered what you would taste like Iruka." Mizuki purrs. He takes delight in feeling Iruka shiver beneath him.

"Let me go, Mizuki." Iruka pants heavily in return.  
Mizuki tightens his fingers around Iruka's slender wrist while pressing his hardened cock into Iruka's own.

"Tell me you don't want this as badly as I do," Mizuki whispers with a harsh tone.  
Iruka tries to jerk away but only succeeds in creating a sliver of space between their faces.

"This isn't right, Mizuki." Iruka tries for a severe tone. "I don't want this."

Even as the words escaped Iruka's lip, he could feel his cock harden against Mizuki's leg like the traitor it was showing to be.  
Mizuki chuckles as he runs his noses up Iruka's slender neck.

"You're not fooling anyone but yourself, Iruka." Mizuki snickers in his ear. "I saw the way you danced with Kakashi. The way your ass practically begged Kakashi to fuck it." 

Iruka flinches at the cruel words spewed into his ear. Even still, his body had been overstimulated and still ached to be touched. All the while, Iruka was feeling more repelled by Mizuki's cruelness, than usual.

"It's not like that," Iruka pleads.  
Mizuki sighs wistfully before shoving his hand down the front of Iruka's pants. The sudden rush of invasion of privacy makes Iruka gasp loudly before clutching Mizuki's shoulder.

"Stop!" Iruka whimpers as Mizuki takes a firm hold of Iruka's short but stout dick.

"Tell me again how much you don't. I want. This." Mizuki growls while pumping Iruka's cock harshly.

Iruka hisses but goes limp as ecstasy builds quickly and wildly inside him. Frantically he looks to his left then to his right and sadly notes they were the only ones in the dark shadows of the alleyway. Even out on the streets, no soul was there to witness Iruka's utter defeat through Mizuki's hand.  
Iruka barriers his face into Mizuki's neck as his hisses start to melt into moans with each sharp jerk of Mizuki's hand.

"you like that, Iruka," Mizuki huffs into his ear. 

"Wouldn't you like to feel my cock in your ass," He groans while tightening his hold on Iruka's dick.

Not like this, Iruka suddenly realized, not by means of someone else's desires. Iruka feels Mizuki's grasp starts to lighten as his he pumps Iruka faster and faster.

"Come for me, Iruka," Mizuki demands of him.

Iruka nearly comes undone but withstands the inevitable by thinking of the many knives in his inventory. Just hit him when he least expects it, Iruka's mind encourages him. One good hit then runs for safety. Iruka closes his eyes shut and prays for a miracle.  
Then suddenly, the warmth that came from Mizuki's large body quickly disappears along with his hand around Iruka's cock. Surprised Iruka's eyes shoot open to see a tall figure layout Mizuki with one solid punch. Iruka's knees go weak as he collapses to the ground, tears whelping up in the corner of his eyes.  
The tall figures turn around, but to Iruka, the person was nothing but a blur as tears fall from his frightened eyes. The person squats down just as Iruka rubs away the tears. He sniffles pitifully before attempting a friendly smile. To his astonishment, white hair fills his cleared vision. Before him, squatted none other than   
Kakashi Hatake.

Iruka felt like a fish out of water. His lips open and close as if gasping for air, but no words would sound from his astonished lips. Kakashi smiles knowingly and offers Iruka a hand. Iruka takes the hand with gratitude, and stiffly stands up before the man.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was held up by some people at the door." Kakashi says with distaste.

"It's okay. I'm grateful for the help." Iruka croaks out. His voice, much to his displeasure, held a slight tremor that he tries to cover with a cough. Kakashi brings his hand up to Iruka's face, lightly stroking his cheek with a surprising tender touché. 

"Let me walk you home, Iruka." Kakashi urges with the sweetest smile.

Iruka could feel his heart flutter at the smile. He found his head shaking yes while his body begged to be away from all hands for a while. However, the two ninjas fall into a silent reprieve as they make their way out of the alleyway.

Iruka's mind was racing a mile a minute, but every time he glanced up at Kakashi, he felt flustered. The words would be on the very tip of his tongue to say something, but the second his eyes traveled the length of Kakashi's well-toned body…. His face immediately lite up in flames, and he would turn away, in an attempt to control his impulsive thought. Iruka was quite astounded with himself as they walked the quiet streets of Konoha. First the dance floor, then the alleyway and now this. Surely all this stimulation was terrible for one's health Iruka mused silently to himself. At the same time, a sense of dread fills Iruka as he recalls Mizuki's actions. To believe his closest friend would betray him in such a manner. Iruka sighs while tempting to roll the stress of it away from his shoulders. Next to him, Kakashi perks an eyebrow at him.

"Are you okay, Iruka?" Kakashi asks softly. The scuff of their shoes fills the silence as Iruka bites his lip in contemplations.  
For Iruka that was like the loaded baked potatoes of questions and now his appetite was not up to par with the subject, so for the sake of conversation Iruka clears his throat and lets out a scratchy,

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Iruka cast his eyes to the side to withhold any discomfort he may have.

Kakashi makes a face at the stubborn man but lets it go as they approach Iruka's house.  
Iruka looks up in surprise, not remembering when he told Kakashi where he lived. Regardless he turns to say his farewells to Kakashi, but the words die on his lip as Kakashi looks to him with a smoldering look.

Iruka flinches back but recovers himself, "I-i-ss something-g-g Wrong." He squeaks out.

Kakashi sighs before rubbing at his face tiredly.

"I should be asking you that," Kakashi delves with a sad smile.   
"You're the one who just got assaulted."

Iruka's face heats up to near blinding red. So Kakashi seen the whole incident with him and Mizuki, Iruka thought with horror. Iruka's eyes look down at his feet as his small voice replied, "Thank you again for your help."

Shame rose its ugly head in Iruka's gut as his mind goes into a tailspin. After all, did the all mighty excellent copy ninja think less of a fellow shinobi who couldn't even defend himself against some piss ant like Mizuki. Alternatively, worse, did Kakashi think Iruka was a pervert for physically responding to another man's touché.   
A soft but gentle hand firmly takes Iruka's chin and forces him to look up into a fierce black eye. For a moment, Iruka is astounded by the height difference between them. While Iruka was older by two years, puberty had done wonder for Kakashi, who stood nearly a foot taller than him. However, the hardness seeping into Kakashi's eyes came for years of hard battles in the fields. It pained Iruka to think of the moments that would have caused Kakashi to lose his innocents. As he stares into the man's eyes, he couldn't help but feel tuned into Kakashi.

Their bodies weren't but a hairs width away, the heat rolling from Kakashi's towering form sent shivers throughout Iruka.

"Iruka," Kakashi says, his name with an almost pained face. 

Kakashi's lone eye searching his for an answer Iruka wasn't sure he was ready to give. However, as Kakashi's firm hold turns into a soft caress of his cheek, Iruka can't help but feel excited. Iruka sighs as he turns his face into the touché while briefly closing his eyes.

For the first time in months, Iruka finally felt like he had come home. Even with all his fears bundling in his gut and worry ebbing away at his sanity, Iruka knew no better place than right there in Kakashi's hand.

"This…feels so-Right." Iruka blurts out. Iruka's eyes snap open as he looks up to Kakashi ins hock of his own words. To his immense relief, Kakashi merely chuckles at his outburst while rubbing Iruka's lips softly. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Kakashi replies. Iruka watches memorized as 

Kakashi leans over him and slowly lowers his lips. Iruka's heart pounded so hard he swore he could hear it out loud, but to his amazement, the sound drowned out the moment Kakashi's soft lips met his. The instant was like fireworks in July or the echo of a heavy ball falling from a skyscraper. It was a quiet moment that resonated loudly inside of Iruka, turning his inside to lava, making him forget how to breathe. 

Kakashi goes to pull back but is stopped as Iruka's hands clutch to the front of his shirt and surprised Kakashi gasp. Iruka takes immediate advantage of exploring the velvety inside of Kakashi's mouth. The two shinobi soon found themselves in a battle of wills as their tongues fight each other for dominance.  
Kakashi lets out a groan in Iruka's mouth as his hands force Iruka back into the door. Meanwhile, Iruka releases Kakashi's shirt and snakes his arms around his waist, where he pulls the copy ninja closer to him. Kakashi finally breaks the heated kiss, resigning his forehead to Iruka's own. Both stood quietly, panting as their cocks throbbed against one another.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kakashi pants, his hands closed fisted above Iruka's head. 

Iruka jerks his eyes up to the baffling man hurt shining brightly in them.  
Kakashi softens his voice before lightly caressing Iruka's face.

"Not tonight, at least. Not after Mizuki." Kakashi explains with constraint.

Iruka's eyes widen before a deep blush overtakes his face.  
"Yeah, your right," Iruka mumbles before attempting to disentangle himself.  
Kakashi holds him fast, forcing the smaller man to look up at him in astonishment.

"So, let me take you out tomorrow night," Kakashi smirks, knowing full well the erection pressed into his thigh was a sure yes.  
Iruka seems to be at lost for words but finally coughs them up with a fierce blush.

"Yeah. I guess. but..." Iruka shifts a bit under Kakashi's watchful eye.

"But what?" Kakashi prompts all the while loving the close friction of their bodies.

"What would people say," Iruka whispers with fear.  
Kakashi sighs before giving the adorable small man a peck on his faded scar over his nose.

"Don't worry. We'll be discreet." Kakashi assured.

Iruka smiles like the sun at the words causing warmth to fill into the cold, chilled heart Of Kakashi Hatake.  
Kakashi pulls away slowly, hating the cool breeze between their now parted bodies.

"I'll pick you up here tomorrow, same time as tonight?" He asks with a wink.

Iruka's heart stutters, but he manages to shake his head in agreement. Then with one last longing look, the copy ninja disappears, leaving Iruka feeling bewildered and excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Thank you for the read. I hope you all enjoy this pair as much I do. I apologize for any grammar inconstancy. I do not have a beta for this story at this time. Forewarning this story and pair takes place before Late Night Reminiscing.


End file.
